


Lost in You

by harrysbiggesthoe



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbiggesthoe/pseuds/harrysbiggesthoe
Summary: After meeting Harry Styles during a drunk encounter, Ella Foster is transported into the world of fame, brutality, and success, that might come at too high of a price to high to pay.





	Lost in You

I always hated how Meghan pulled me out to these sort of things. Being her only close friend in Los Angeles she had no other choice as to who to bring to these celebrity thrown parties that she was always invited to. She isn’t the best at making friends and we’ve known each other for our whole lives, so when she moved out here to start her modeling career I welcomed her into my life with open arms. A few months ago I dropped out of UCLA. I felt I was giving up on the experience of life to educate myself on things that I already knew. I didn't want my life to cooped up in a classroom. I still haven’t told my parents and don't plan to for a long time, they would go on and on about how I was throwing my future into the drain, which wasn’t completely wrong, but I didn't need to keep beating myself up about it. But I already found a small career online with photography. It was my major and I already had some experience with taking photos of the world around me, so my Instagram account had a pretty nice follower count. In the present Megan and I are both living in her one-bed apartment in downtown LA. Since moving out of my dorm I had nowhere to live so she kindly allowed me to stay with her until I had a more steady living situation figured out for myself. My “job” left me struggling from paycheck to paycheck of money that clients gave me. I tried chipping in rent whenever I could but living in the city was providing us with less money than we had initially thought. I was just trying to do whatever seemed right to me at the time, and I guess that's where my story begins. 

After glancing up from my drink after a while I scanned the party for Meghan. Even after a few minutes of looking I still couldn’t find her in the sea of faces jammed into the elaborate packed venue. The scene was worldly different to any recent college party that I had been to - everyone was wearing black tie, and the most expensive liquor was being almost thrown at guests to consume. Nothing like the red, solo cup beers that were necessary at any fraternity party. The days since then felt like they dragged me through an endless cycle of work. I couldn’t find any way to salvage the life that I already fucked over. Man, it sucks to have no direction whatsoever. I downed the last of my wine glass and ordered another one, shortly leaving the bar to go find Meghan, I desperately wanted to go home. I bumped into some of her model friends that she had previously introduced me to: They were all so pretty, I felt like an actual piece of shit when I was around them. All they talked about was their innovative smoothie diets, the newest Gucci runway show, and their annoyingly perfect agents, I couldn't take it anymore. I excused myself to the bathroom and headed back to the bar.

“Vodka tonic please”, I ordered, hoping to forget this miserable night by tomorrow morning.  
“Coming right up”, the bartender yelled as he went whirling around the bar making drinks left and right.  
From that point on I can’t remember much. A few drinks and shots later I had gotten so hammered and wanted nothing more than to leave. I tried multiple times to call an uber, but being as tipsy as I was I couldn’t, starting to have an emotional meltdown on the bar top. While I was in the process of pulling myself together, a man appeared out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the bar a few feet beside me. I turned slightly as to not catch his attention, but my curiosity had peaked, wanting to examine the human who had just strolled over by my side. He was fairly tall compared to my height, his figure was poised and effortlessly handsome. The black suit that he was wearing draped over himself, accentuating his arms and legs in all the right places, his body was a sight to be seen. After scanning him from the ground up I brought my vision back up to his face. His eyes were a vibrant matcha green color and his face was tan, hair shorter but longer in other areas, shaping his face. After the realization of how long I was staring for, I continued to glance down to my sweaty palms. I gave one quick last glance to see him pick up his drink and turn, watching him move over to my general sitting vicinity. Face flushing a bright red, I tried to control myself before he assertively grabbed the seat next to me, proceeding to sit down.

“Hi”, he said with a British accent flowing out of his lips, it was so adorably bubbly. 

“I’m Harry.” The corners of his mouth turned upwards and he let out a small sigh, coming up from his chest, exerting a small breath of air. 

“Hello”, I tried to state as calmly as possible, taking in the beautiful details of his face now that he was closer up. I continued to blurt out my thoughts. 

“I’m so sorry for staring at you earlier. I’m literally so drunk right now.”  
He smirked, I guess he knew the effect that he had on some people. 

“Well, I better be getting home now.” I looked to the door, trying not to embarrass myself even more to this enchanting stranger that I would probably never see again. 

“Oh no no”, as almost trying to beat the next few words that were coming out of my mouth.

“You are quite visibly drunk and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
Wow. It seemed like this guy genuinely cared about my well being unlike most of the blatantly rude ones that I ran into at parties like these. 

 

Everything after that was a blur. Not minding his thoughtful and compassionate presence we chatted for a little bit longer than I usually would with a guy here. At one point Harry jokingly pretended to spill his drink, easing himself just an inch closer to my seat. After what seemed like a few beautiful, perfect milliseconds, he called me an uber. 

“Alright, our driver Bart”, letting out a smirk, “will be here in two minutes.”

“Huh, Bart. What's his last name, Simpson or something? Sorry REALLY bad joke.” 

He let out a stupid chuckle from his chest. I could tell it was somewhat genuine. I started to adjust my handbag that was hooked over my shoulder. 

“Again thank you for everything tonight, I really do appreciate it so much—”

“Where do you think you're going without me?”

His face turned up into a smiling smirk that I had spotted multiple times during the evening, and I couldn't stop blushing yet again. He noticed the immediate redness that came up to my face and looked bashfully to the ground.

“I’m going to go home with you. I don’t really want to stay here any longer either, this party kind of blows. I’ll have Simpson drop me home after you. I just want to make sure that you stay safe.”

My heart dropped to the floor, beating faster than I ever could've imagined. I felt like a container of butterflies had literally been released into my body, fluttering and flapping their delicate wings as fast as possible, as their life depended on it. He turned to the door and waited for me to follow him, slowing down to match my pace at every step. Right before reaching the door he stopped and gently lifted my cross body over my arm. The touch of from his skin to mine rocked my whole world, I seriously felt like a horny teenage boy. He handed my bag back to me and returned his glance back to my eyes, a tint of sadness laid in them.

“You might want to hold this out with you as you leave. I just figure that you might not want the attention out there,” nodding his head to the door. 

“Whatever you say, man,” I said jokingly, not expecting anything crazy to follow us outside.

We walked closer to the door where the security guards inside grasped the sleek door handles and proceeded to pull them open. Immediately there were flashing lights from almost every single angle on the street leading out of the building. The paparazzi lying in wait had no mercy, screaming questions to the both of us and snapping as many pictures that their fingers could take. I tried shielding my eyes and face from the cameras with my bag, I had no idea why there was so much commotion surrounding us. 

“Harry who’s this??!?”

“Darling what's your name?!”

“Can we get a few questions please?!!”

I squeezed up closer to Harry than I was already positioned. It made me feel safer knowing that someone was right by my side. Meanwhile, his hand brushed up against mine, trying to be somewhat subtle without the paparazzi analyzing our every move. 

He whispered to me “I’m so sorry about all of this, I really do wish I could change it. Also, I would really like to hold your hand right now but I can’t keep feeding the sharks more than they're already getting right now.” I was so confused about everything, what was this in the first place? 

After the long, grueling walk it took to get to our Uber, Harry quickly jogged in front of me to open the door, mind you the paparazzi were still chasing and following us to the car. Trying to sneak just a small moment in the madness that surrounded us, I looked up into his eyes while stepping into the car, noticing how much taller he was than me. I was 5’ 5” in most heels and he was at least a towering 6 feet.

“Thank you”, I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the connection that for just one second we shared together and alone.

He gave me a small smile and after I got into the car, walked around to the other door and slammed it shut, clearly trying to channel some of his built up frustration into the door. 

“Where to?”, Bart asked as we got into the car.

“65 Alleyway place please.” He put the directions into Waze and only taking about a seven-minute drive, started on his route. 

“I’m also not getting out with my friend here so it would be amazing if you could drop me off afterward.”

“Of course sir.”

I was still stuck by the genuine kindness that he showed in the smallest of ways. I already felt like I was falling for him, wishing that I didn't feel for people so easily. My thought was interrupted by his voice, breaking the silence between us with the words that I wouldn't say out loud.

“Hey, do you think I should text your friend from your phone? I don't want her to worry about you when she leaves after not being able to find you.”  
Damn, this fucker really thinks of everything huh. 

“Yeah of course, but I cannot remember her number for the life of me right now so if you go into my contacts and look up megs, that’s her.” I put my head back and closed my eyes for the first peaceful moment I had found during the night. Suddenly I jerked forward. “Just please don't text my mom.”

He laughed and smiled, starting to type out a short message and reading it to me before sending it, being so careful about everything that had to do with me. Seconds later he received a text of his own and smirked again looking down at his glowing phone screen.

I crept up on him. “Who’s that?!”, I continued to tease. 

“Looks like you just happened to text me. Guess I have your number now or something.” His smirk was really getting to me at that point. I mean who could resist those dimples? 

He handed me my phone back. “Don’t check your texts until after you get home.” Smiling again I listened to him, a mutual trust already ingraining between the two of us. 

By the time that Bart pulled up to the building it already felt too soon to leave. I grabbed my bag and proceeded to get out of the car. I looked directly into his eyes, feeling that I was able to stare into his soul for just a moment in time.  
“Thank you for everything tonight.” 

“Anytime. Do you need me to walk you up?”

“I’m okay. But thank you anyway.”

I thanked Bart and stepped out of the car looking back at what had been, smiling for the last time of the night. I shut the door and stepped up onto the curb and turned to face the car again. I watched as it rolled off into the pitch black night, lit by the lights of the city. I stumbled all the way up to the fourth floor, seriously struggling to slide the key into the doorknob. When the door finally burst open my whole body weight pushed me onto the ground, bruising my knee. Feeling already quite sick I found the first shirt and pants that were on the floor and slid off my dress, thanking it for the night that I would forget my the morning. I jumped onto the couch and pulled the blankets under it onto my body, enveloping myself in warmth, and almost drifting right to sleep. Suddenly I remembered the message from earlier. I rolled over and grabbed my phone from the floor, the screen illuminating my face in the dark room. I checked my messages.

H  
11:48  
I hope you're okay. Goodnight. 

And my dreams that night were filled with a little bit more light than before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading! stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


End file.
